Le seul mauvais choix est l'absence de choix
by Juklee
Summary: Théodore Nott x Blaise Zabini. Une histoire tuée dans l'oeuf.


_rating: PG-13 pour relation homosexuelle._

_Genre; Drama_

_Disclaimers: Tout appartient à J.K Rowling,_

**Le seul mauvais choix est l'absence de choix.**

_Où le choix commence, finissent le paradis et l'innocence_

**Arthur Miller**

Blaise Zabini est loin d'être un joyeux luron aux bouffonneries incessantes. Il n'est pas non plus un asocial à la froideur plus qu'apparente et ni une proie soumise à des ordres qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Il fait partie des Serpentards, oui, mais il est certainement le plus humain de toute cette bande d'écervelés souffrants de démangeaisons de la baguette.  
Il n'aime pas ses camarades. Oh bien sûr il suit Draco Malfoy dans ses "missions", mais qui résisterait à ce garçon si charismatique? Malfoy à cette capacité à captiver. Son langage corporel avale ses belles paroles pour hypnotiser son auditoire. C'est ainsi, certains sont doués pour rassembler les foules et d'autres ne font qu'exister.  
Parce que Blaise se laisse porter par la vie. Il est né Sang-Pur et riche, bon très bien, de toute façon il n'a pas choisit. Sa mère, sa si belle et si frivole mère, l'a envoyé à Poudlard: d'accord. Le Choixpeau l'a répartit à Serpentard, génial, vraiment, mais quoi? On prend des décisions pour lui depuis toujours alors autant en profiter et ne pas s'accabler de soucis inutiles.  
Il suit les évènements docilement. Il s'implique parfois. Jamais assez pour se mettre en danger cependant.  
Blaise est un feignant dormant paisiblement sur les aléas de l'existence, somnolant plaisamment sur les initiatives des autres.

En cela, Zabini se sent proche de Théodore Nott- enfin aussi proche que l'on peut l'être avec ce garçon aux allures de spectre. Depuis 6 ans qu'ils partagent leur dortoir, Blaise à cette impression de le connaître, ou du moins de le deviner. Et pourtant il semble bien difficile de lire les émotions dans le visage toujours un peu hagard de Nott. Blaise ne le voit pas distrait, perdu ou encore hautain. Blaise ne le voit pas, il le regarde.  
Il l'observe dans l'espoir de comprendre le fonctionnement de ce fantôme. En général, Blaise ne s'attarde pas sur le système de pensée des gens, il s'en fout plus ou moins. Mais Théodore l'interpelle. Peut-être parce qu'il donne une fausse impression de lui-même. Car malgré sa pâleur maladive, ses cheveux châtains-blonds ternes et ses yeux d'onyx translucide, Blaise en est persuadé: Nott n'est en aucun cas un rêveur désorienté. Ce garçon cache quelque chose.

Un mois vient de s'écouler et jamais une année n'a parue se dérouler si lentement. La routine scolaire a déjà prit le dessus, les élèves qui avaient prévu une avalanche de fêtes se sont vite fait rattraper par la douceur automnale. Poudlard est silencieuse, les élèves chuchotent; peut-être de peur de sortir de l'étrange léthargie qui règne à cet instant.  
Blaise n'aime pas ce temps. Il préfère l'hiver et l'ambiance chaleureuse qu'il entraîne. Il est encore trop tôt pour voir le feu brûler dans l'âtre de la Salle Commune et trop tard pour laisser le vent s'engouffrer par les fenêtres ouvertes, cela l'exaspère.  
Après le repas, Blaise s'installe avec ses "amis" sur les fauteuils un peu vieillots de leur Maison. Ils parlent beaucoup, enfin surtout lui et Malfoy. Pansy piaille, Goyle et Crabbe grognent ou acquiescent. Mais ce jour-là, Blaise n'a pas envie. Il a plu et il se sent morose. Il fait déjà nuit. La Tour d'Astronomie semble être la meilleure direction, tant pis s'il se fait prendre.  
Les escaliers sont rudes, il avait oublié. Il aime cet essoufflement, mais c'est sûrement parce qu'il y a un but à cette longue escalade nocturne. Ce n'est pas regarder les étoiles qui l'attirent, non, il a envie d'être seul, de se pencher à une fenêtre et de regarder en bas. Blaise aime le vide autant que la hauteur. Parce qu'il se sent libre de sauter ou non, de vivre ou de mourir. Et comme Blaise laisse décider les autres à sa place, il ne se laisse pas tomber. Il attend qu'on vienne le pousser.

Ses pieds battent l'air à un rythme régulier. Le frottement de son pantalon engendré par les mouvements le fascine. Au loin, il voit la surface lisse et noire du Lac refléter le néant. Il se dit que s'il devait un jour décider de quoi que ce soit ce serait de ne jamais s'effondrer dans l'abîme du rien. Outre le Lord Noir, c'est certainement sa plus grande peur. Blaise se fiche de la mort mais le non-être reste terrifiant.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a-t-il approché cet état? »

Blaise a parlé tout haut mais sa voix ne le dérange pas plus que cela. Ça le surprend juste un peu.

Derrière lui, il distingue un froissement de vêtements à peine perceptible.

« Demande-le lui. »

Un soupçon de moquerie dans cette phrase, Blaise ne se retourne même pas. Il sait très bien qui est à ses côtés. Il est tellement rare d'entendre Théodore parler qu'il est impossible d'en oublier son timbre.

« Je ne sais pas... »

Tous les deux savent très bien que le sujet n'est plus le même. Blaise a retrouvé son chemin parmi les brumes de l'engourdissement et maintenant son regard est grave.

« Suis ton instinct. »

Théodore tourne son visage vers son camarade. Ce dernier frissonne. Son instinct? Un rictus se dessine sur ses lèvres: il ne lui dit rien du tout son instinct - à part qu'il va certainement se faire tuer.

« Que dit le tien? »

Le pâle garçon plisse les yeux et serre la mâchoire.

« Que je devrais me méfier de toi: tu es trop changeant. Et tu n'as aucune volonté. »

Blaise est surpris et vexé à la fois.

« Oh je vois: ami aujourd'hui, ennemi demain, c'est ça? »

Il n'a pas démentit, il n'est pas hypocrite même lorsqu'il est caractérisé aussi grossièrement. Son ego est blessé, il se voyait plus complexe que cela.

« Nous ne sommes pas amis. »

Pas de méchanceté dans ce ton, juste une incroyable indifférence. Bêtement, Blaise le prend mal:

« Tu as raison et d'ailleurs tu n'as pas à te mêler de mes affaires. »

Il descend du rebord de la fenêtre et s'en va rapidement, rageur, sans un regard en arrière.

Lorsqu'il se trouve dans son lit, rideaux tirés, Blaise se sent vraiment stupide. Il sait très bien que Théodore a raison. En 6 ans, il n'a pour ainsi dire jamais entamé de discussion avec son camarade de chambrée. C'est à force de le dévisager sans cesse que Blaise a ressenti cette impression d'intimité. Il se dit que l'expression "abrutit finit" ne lui a jamais autant paru approprié que cette nuit-là. Depuis quand peut-on se permettre de dire que l'on connaît quelqu'un en ne faisant que le regarder?

Le lendemain matin, Zabini se lève en retard, personne n'a eu l'extrême amabilité de le réveiller. En jetant un regard à l'horloge, il sait qu'il ne lui reste plus que vingt minutes pour aller déjeuner. Il s'élance dans les escaliers. Il ne compte réellement pas passer toute une matinée de cours sans avoir mangé. Surtout qu'il a Histoire de la Magie pendant deux heures: fatal si l'on meurt de faim.  
Il franchit les portes, hors d'haleine, repère immédiatement Malfoy qui lui lance un coup d'œil moqueur. Blaise s'apprête à lui lancer une remarque aiguisée lorsqu'il aperçoit Théodore à l'autre bout de la table des Serpentards. Il range ses affaires, s'apprêtant visiblement à aller en cours. En deux enjambées, il est aux côtés du garçon et lui tient le poignet fermement. Lentement le blond lève des yeux voilés vers son interlocuteur. Quand il aperçoit Blaise son visage se ferme abruptement.

« Théodore... »

« Zabini? »

Sa voix claque. Blaise soupire.

« Pour hier soir, tu sais? »

« Je vois très bien, oui. Mais je n'ai pas de temps pour les lâches, si tu voulais bien me rendre ma main, s'il te plaît? »

Il articule bien le dernier mot, appuyant sur chaque syllabe. Par réflexe Blaise resserre l'étau de ses doigts sur son frêle poignet. Un instant, Blaise se perd dans la contemplation de la peau livide qui frémit sous sa paume et perd le sens de la réalité.

« Lâche-moi. »

La colère est palpable. Blaise obéit à contrecoeur. En une fraction de seconde, Théodore à disparu.

« Merde! »

« Un problème, Blaise? Nott t'as joué le coup du mépris? »

Malfoy, lâche un rire bref comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre ses propres propos.

« En quoi ça te regarde? »

« Oh, va cracher ton venin ailleurs. Deviendrais-tu agressif, mon ami? »

La réplique vient immédiatement, il n'a même pas le temps de la retenir à ses lèvres:

« Nous ne sommes pas amis. »

Blaise récupère son sac et part, laissant derrière lui un Draco Malfoy abasourdi.

Zabini n'abandonne pas, il attend Théodore à la fin de la matinée. Appuyé contre le mur en face de la porte, il patiente calmement. La silhouette filiforme se profile dans l'embrasure et Blaise saute presque sur le garçon. Celui-ci n'a aucune réaction et se contente de lancer, désintéressé:

« Que veux-tu? »

« Te parler. »

« Non, vraiment? Je pensais que tu étais un sauvage au point de vouloir me frapper. »

Il soupire:

« Je t'écoute. »

Le regard de Théodore est intense et soudainement Blaise est mal à l'aise. Il a la gorge sèche et a oublié ce qu'il voulait dire. Les sourcils du blond se froncent légèrement, signe d'impatience et Blaise panique:

« Pardon. Pour hier. Je n'ai pas apprécié que tu lises si bien en moi alors que je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu es vraiment. Et tu ne t'es pas « mêler de mes affaires », j'aurais très bien pu t'envoyer paître si je n'avais pas eu envie d'avoir cette discussion. »

Théodore continue de le fixer. Blaise rougit, il va mourir de honte.

« Je retire « aucune volonté » de ton curriculum vitae »

Blaise cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, peu sûr de ce qu'il a entendu. Lorsqu'il remarque le sourire fin de Nott, il se permet de rire. C'est un rire fort parce que toute sa tension sort et qu'il ressent -inexplicablement- un immense soulagement.  
Ils sont au beau milieu d'un couloir, ils rient et pour la première fois Blaise a l'impression que l'étrange intimité à sens unique est à présent partagée.

L'hiver est enfin arrivé. Deux mois sont passés durant lesquels une nouvelle forme de routine s'est installée dans le quotidien de Blaise. Le matin, il se réveille après tout le monde et descend prendre son petit déjeuner avec Malfoy et les autres. Les cours, il les passent aux côtés de Millicent ou de Draco -mais pas Parkinson, cette fille lui donne de l'urticaire. Lorsque le midi arrive, il a toujours cette pointe d'excitation à l'estomac alors qu'il attend Théodore pour aller déjeuner. Ce rituel n'est jamais brisé, personne ne les dérange, comme si on ne le voyait pas. Plusieurs fois, Blaise s'est demandé s'il était possible que chaque personne entrant dans le périmètre de Nott devenait aussi fantomatique que ce dernier. Mais plus il passe du temps avec son camarade moins il comprend pourquoi on ne lui prête aucune attention. Pour lui, Théodore est une source de fascination inépuisable.  
Pourtant, ils ne parlent pas souvent pendant ces repas. Ce n'est pas gênant car chaque intonation, chaque inflexion dans la voix du blond devient alors un trésor de rareté. Et souvent, Blaise se perd dans la contemplation de son compagnon au beau milieu d'une conversation. Il est trop gracieux, trop fragile pour que l'on se permette de rater le moindre de ses gestes, pense Blaise.  
Théodore rougit quelques fois sous ce regard insistant, même si la majorité du temps il est trop absorbé par ses propres pensées pour s'en rendre compte. Néanmoins il ne se plaint pas de la présence de Blaise et cela suffit au brun pour continuer à partager cette drôle de relation.

« Tu restes ici pour les vacances? »

Blaise hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Et toi? »

Théodore reste impassible.

« Oui. Tu ne voulais pas rejoindre ta mère? »

Blaise fronce les sourcils. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de parler de leur pseudo famille respective. Lui avec sa mère si exquise mais si volage, et Nott qui n'en a plus. Ils n'abordent pas ce sujet parce qu'ils ont peur. Aucun des deux ne veut souffrir.

« Ton père n'avait pas demandé à ce que tu rencontres Le Lord ?» chuchote le brun.

Théodore serre la mâchoire et Blaise recule par instinct.

« Je ne suis pas Malfoy. »

Blaise sait qu'il est allé trop loin mais il préfère blesser les autres plutôt que lui-même. Théodore souffle doucement, pour reprendre son calme.

« On ferait mieux de ne plus évoquer ce genre de choses. »

Blaise acquiesce, Théodore a toujours raison.

« Je vais rester ici. »

Théodore le fixe sérieusement pendant ce qui paraît être une éternité. Sous ce regard- aux allures d'accusation- Blaise ne peut que détourner le sien. Il ne le dit pas mais s'il veut passer ses vacances à Poudlard c'est en partie pour Théodore. Il ignore pourquoi, pourtant son corps semble lui demander de tout savoir de son camarade. C'est un besoin. Il n'a pas l'habitude de ressentir aussi fort alors ça le trouble un peu. Il se persuade que sa curiosité malsaine n'est motivée que par le fait que Nott soit une énigme à lui seul.  
Et puis il n'a vraiment pas envie de passer Noël avec le nouveau prétendant de sa mère.

Le matin du vingt-cinq décembre, Blaise se réveille avec un mauvais pressentiment. Celui-ci se confirme lorsqu'il se lève et que le lit de Théodore est vide. Il pourrait imaginer que son camarade est simplement aller chercher ses cadeaux, mais Blaise n'est pas naïf.  
Il traverse la Salle Commune vide -tous les Serpentards sont rentrés chez eux- avec empressement et d'un pas déterminé se dirige vers la Tour d'Astronomie.  
Lorsqu'il voit la fragile silhouette de Théodore à la même fenêtre que lors de leur première conversation, son cœur vacille. Théodore n'est pas comme Blaise. S'il veut sauter il le fera, et n'attendra jamais qu'on le lui ordonne où qu'on l'en empêche.  
Doucement, à la manière d'un chat, il se place dans le dos du châtain. Assez près pour sentir sa chaleur corporelle contre son ventre, assez loin pour ne pas l'embarrasser de contacts trop intimes.

« Joyeux Noël. »

La voix de Théodore est rauque; Blaise voudrait l'enlacé.

« Je ne suis pas malheureux Blaise » ajoute-t-il comme pour répondre aux pensées consolatrices du brun. « Je veux juste ne pas dormir. Ne pas revoir ça -jamais. »

Dans un élan de courage -parce qu'il ne peut le définir autrement- Blaise pose ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes de Nott. Il y a comme un tension qui disparaît soudain et il sait que quelque chose a changé.

« Ça s'est passé un Noël aussi. Devant moi. Mais…J'avais huit ans et elle est morte. Disparue pour toujours. Alors pourquoi dois-je revivre ça chaque année de mon existence? Pourquoi suis-je obligé de penser à elle? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? »

Dans ce flot de paroles, Théodore s'est retourné et il tient durement les vêtements de Blaise dans sa main crispée. Il ne pleure pas, enfin c'est-ce que pense Blaise. Cependant le mal-être de son camarade est palpable jusqu'en dans la chair de Blaise. Ce dernier ne sait pas trop quoi penser. Il ne veut faire aucun faux pas, ne pas aggraver les choses. Il se sent inutile. Pourtant, c'est bien à lui que Théodore se raccroche comme un damné. C'est bien contre lui qu'il laisse aller des émotions trop fortes pour un corps aussi frêle.  
Blaise se met à genoux de sorte à être à la même hauteur que Théodore. Leurs yeux se croisent pour ne plus se lâcher. Blaise avait tort, il y a des larmes dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, elles sont simplement cachées. Les doigts de Blaise s'égarent sur une nuque frissonnante et caressent lentement la peau frémissante.  
Le temps semble s'arrêter dans la lumière blanche du matin. Plus rien ne compte en dehors de leur échange silencieux. Aucun d'eux ne veut briser ce moment. Pourtant ils savent tous deux quelle en sera la finalité.  
Leurs lèvres se trouvent naturellement. Elles dansent l'une contre l'autre dans la lenteur du désespoir. Blaise ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à la saveur sucrée du baiser. Miel et citron.  
Théodore est maintenant collé à lui, se fondant presque à son corps. Ses larmes sèches sont maintenant bien humides sur les joues de Blaise et soudain celui-ci prend conscience qu'il agit peut-être mal. Il veut se reculer mais des mains pâles le retiennent.  
Leur étreinte dure longtemps pour qui regarde de l'extérieur. Pour Blaise, ce n'est qu'un instant plus court qu'un battement d'aile de papillon et il vendrait son âme pour que la réalité ne les retrouvent jamais.

La semaine qui suit passe dans un silence confortable. Aucun mot n'est échangé quant au baiser, Blaise doute parfois. Est-ce que Théodore regrette? Est-ce qu'il se fiche de ce qui est arrivé? S'en souvient-il? Mais il suffit que Théodore lui sourit pour que Blaise sache que ses peurs sont infondées. Théodore lui sourit, à lui. Et c'est bien la seule chose qui prouve que leur relation a largement évolué. Quand les lèvres fines s'ourlent, Blaise rêve de pouvoir ne serait-ce que les frôler. Il se retient, il attend qu'on lui en donne l'ordre.

« Beaucoup vont revenir avec la marque. »

Il y a du regret dans le ton de Théodore.

« Certains ne reviendront pas. »

Théodore grimace, mais cela ressemble plus à un rire avorté.

« Ils s'imaginent être mieux protéger chez eux qu'ici. »

« Les Sangs-de-Bourbe. »

« Oui. »

« Des parasites. »

Théodore se laisse aller à son hilarité. Blaise est fier de réussir à le faire rire, ça lui apporte une sensation de chaleur au fond de l'estomac. Et puis il aime à se dire qu'il exorcise les démons du châtain.

Une nuit, Blaise est réveillé par des gémissements. Il se lève doucement et se dirige vers la forme de Théodore se débattant dans ses draps. Avec lenteur, il pose une main sur le front brûlant de son camarade. Celui-ci s'ébroue et s'agite un peu plus. La contracture de son visage dénote une douleur intense et Blaise panique. Il attrape les poignets du corps endormi et l'immobilise comme il peut. Le drap glisse et dénude un torse nu. En un clignement de paupière, Blaise la voit. Elle est là, noire et macabre. Le brun tressaille, il ne s'y attendait pas.  
Néanmoins, il garde son calme et chuchote de bienveillantes paroles à l'oreille du dormeur. Bientôt la bataille cauchemardesque s'arrête et tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre lorsque Théodore pose sa tête contre la jambe repliée de Blaise.  
Pourtant les pensées se bousculent dans l'esprit de Blaise. Il a peur. Pour Théodore, bien sûr. Des milliers de questions l'assaillent, il voudrait des réponses: quand? Pourquoi? Dans quel but? Était-ce son choix? L'a-t-on forcé?  
Finalement, Blaise décide que ça ne le regarde pas, du moins pas pour le moment. Le danger n'est pas assez proche pour se préoccuper de qui est dans quel camp. Lui-même n'en a pas. Alors il s'allonge sous les couvertures, se serre contre Théodore et ferme les yeux.  
Apparemment, il n'a pas finit d'éloigner les peurs de son camarade. Il s'en donne le devoir.

Les cours ont repris, Blaise sait que Théodore sait qu'il sait. Il est incapable de formuler cela autrement. De toute façon ils n'en parlent pas. Théodore était légèrement irrité au début, il répondait par monosyllabes et évitait de regarder Blaise. Ce dernier avait continuer cependant à se comporter comme à son habitude et les choses avaient repris leur cours.  
Quoique, leurs regards se croisent un peu plus régulièrement et plus furtivement. Le contact est devenue une forme de communication aussi. Blaise savait que dans ce qui était leur « histoire » les mots étaient superflu mais à ce jour, rien n'est autant véridique.  
Maintenant, ils s'assoient côte à côte en cours et Blaise ne mangent plus qu'avec Théodore. Parfois, ils sentent le regard appuyé de Malfoy et cela les fait sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Zabini? »

Malfoy semble furieux aux travers de sa froideur apparente. Blaise le connaît assez pour le remarquer.

« A quel propos? »

Draco bout littéralement, enfin c'est-ce que lit Blaise dans les yeux d'acier de son interlocuteur.

« Tu n'étais pas présent pour la cérémonie et tu traînes avec ce paria. Que prépares-tu? »

Blaise est surpris. En fait, pas tellement. Il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui pose des questions quant au fait qu'il n'ait pas réclamé la marque. Ce qui l'étonne, c'est que Malfoy ne sache pas que Théodore porte lui-même l'attestation de sa loyauté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« J'apprécie la compagnie de Nott. »

« Sa compagnie? » Le blond étouffe un rire narquois. « C'est sûr, qu'il ne doit pas être bien gênant. »

« Il me semblait t'avoir déjà expliquer que ma vie privée ne te concernait pas. Si tu pouvais partir, à présent.»

« Parce que ta nouvelle amitié avec Nott est de l'ordre du privé? »

Les deux Serpentards se jaugent. Blaise est prêt à bondir et Malfoy semble très content de lui.

« On dirait qu'avoir rencontrer le Maître t'a rendu stupide. Zabini t'a prié de t'en aller, non? Qu'est-ce que tu n'assimiles pas dans cette injonction? Si tu n'es même pas capable de comprendre cela, tu ne seras pas de grande utilité… »

Théodore se tient droit comme un i et ses poings sont serrés. Il toise Malfoy de toute sa hauteur. Blaise se tortille sur son siège, il a la vague impression d'assister à un combat de dominants dont il en serait la récompense. D'ailleurs, c'est étrange de voir un Nott aussi confiant et dur à la fois.  
Après quelques minutes à se dévisager, Draco tourne les talons sans un mot de plus. Blaise le regarde s'éclipser avec un certain malaise. Il n'aime pas qu'on le prenne pour une demoiselle en détresse, même s'il est en position de faiblesse. En l'occurrence, il aurait très bien pu se défendre seul, il est loin d'être en marge quand il s'agit de répliques cinglantes.

Comme il ne manque pas de fierté, il lance:

« Merci Maman. »

Théodore lui accorde un simple haussement d'épaule.

« J'étais également impliqué dans cette histoire. Je ne veux pas de faux jugement sur ce qui peut nous lier. »

Blaise ouvre la bouche, stupéfait. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Théodore est-il vraiment en train de réfuter tout ce que Blaise croyait être une intimité?

« Tu nies ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Non mais ça n'a mené à rien. »

Théodore blesse Blaise avec ses mots et pourtant il sait qu'il a raison. Il veut crier et sauter au visage de Théodore pour lui griffer les lèvres des siennes. Lui montrer que ça ne mène pas à rien, qu'il peuvent s'apporter quelque chose même s'il ne sait pas quoi. Il se lève, ses yeux sont plus noirs que de coutume.

« Avec quelqu'un d'aussi dédaigneux, c'est normal. »

« Parce que tu as fait en sorte que cela change, peut-être? »

Blaise baisse les yeux, Théodore a gagné. Il l'avait présumé. Étrangement ses muscles se tendent, il y a une boule au fond de sa gorge. Il aurait dû…

« Tu espérais… »Le châtain ne finit pas sa question, les épaules tremblantes de Blaise parlent d'elles-mêmes. Zabini, sort de la pièce rapidement, frôle le bras de Théodore et se fait plus de mal encore.

A la réflexion, Blaise ne souffre pas tant que ça. Après tout, Théodore n'est qu'un être faisant partie de sa vie mais qui n'a aucun rôle particulier. Il croyait partager quelque chose d'étrange; une sorte de connivence parfaite, qui se suffisait à elle-même. Apparemment, non.  
Alors Blaise est en colère. Il s'est trop investi, oui, lui, celui qui ne prend pas de risques. Il s'est fait piéger par un simple gosse aux faux airs d'ange.  
Il se perd un instant dans la contemplation des nuages. Lourd, le ciel s'apprête à déverser une pluie torrentielle.  
Quand Blaise a-t-il commencé à s'attacher? Comment n'a-t-il pu se rendre compte qu'il courrait vers sa perte? Peut-être est-ce ce qu'il désire. Se perdre dans les méandres obscurs de l'esprit de Théodore. Lui appartenir corps et âme. Encore faudrait-il que ce besoin -parce que ce n'est plus une envie- soit partagé.

A la bibliothèque, Blaise est seul. Du moins c'est-ce qu'il croit lorsqu'il entend une conversation animée dans le rayon suivant. Curieux il s'approche.

« …bientôt finit? »

« Je pense. Dumbledore a dit que tout serait prêt pour avril. »

« Hermione, je crois que j'ai peur »

« Tu dois faire confiance à Harry, tu as vu ce dont il est capable à présent. »

« Justement… »

Zabini sort brusquement d'entre les rayons, faisant sursauter les deux Gryffondors. Blaise s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais Ron est plus rapide:

« Dégage avant que je te jette un sort. On n'aime pas les espions. » Il pointe sa baguette rafistolée droit sur le front de Blaise. Celui-ci se permet un ricanement avant de répondre:

« Calme-toi Weasley, Tu-sais-qui n'a pas eu l'honneur de me réduire à l'état de bétail. » Se disant, il relève les manches de sa robe. Cette situation amuse grandement, pourtant il se sent ridicule à se justifier devant les deux acolytes du survivant. Granger fronce les sourcils et s'avance, elle donne l'impression de vouloir toucher Blaise.

« Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore. »

Le Serpentard la fixe, troublé. Il garde le regard dans le vide jusqu'à ce que Granger entraîne Weasley de force.

La porte du bureau du directeur se referme brutalement derrière lui. Il sursaute. Il descend les escaliers péniblement, sa tête est lourde. Cet entretien l'a épuisé, il n'espère plus que dormir. Ses pas laissent un bruit sourd sur le sol, ça martèle. Il devrait être rassuré, au lieu de cela il se sent flageolant. Il n'aura aucun rôle dans la bataille qui se profile, il sera protégé, effacé des mémoires, mort pour beaucoup. Cela pourrait l'apaiser, mais il a plus envie de se défenestrer. Il accélère, il va s'enfouir dans ses couvertures et ne plus en sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt de faim.

De son oreiller, Blaise peut voir Théodore se déshabiller. Ils ne se sont toujours pas reparler. Blaise s'agite quand la peau pâle est tout à fait offerte à ses yeux. Le regard de Théodore se tourne abruptement vers lui. Le brun déglutit, la transparence des iris s'est anormalement obscurcie. Le blond s'approche maintenant, Blaise s'oblige à fermer les paupières: c'est un rêve.  
Une main fraîche rencontre son épaule nue. Il ne sursaute pas, ce contact semble naturel, même après leur conversation-dispute. Ce n'est pas une hallucination, il y a de papillons dans le ventre de Blaise. Il rouvre les yeux pour rencontrer les pupilles étrécies de Nott.  
Pas de mots, juste un baiser au parfum de sensualité. Le silence s'étire, seulement entrecoupé de leur souffle rapide.  
Théodore murmure enfin:

« Un jour, il va falloir que tu te prennes en main. »

Blaise grimace, sa gorge se serre et la réponse vient difficilement:

« J'ai déjà commencé. »

Théodore parait surpris, pourtant, il sourit contre sa joue.

« Alors on pourrait peut-être instaurer quelque chose de concret. »

Blaise voudrait pleurer de frustration. Ce n'est qu' aujourd'hui que son compagnon lui propose une telle chance, et Blaise sait que cela sera éphémère de part leurs choix respectifs. Il aurait voulu que cela se passe avant, pour partager une relation insouciante et suivre Théodore dans toues ses décisions -grotesques ou non. Ou que Théodore ne lui promette rien. Au lieu de cela, Blaise aura le poids de son initiative sur les épaules. Il ne dira rien à Théodore pour ne rien gâcher, néanmoins il se sentira coupable.  
Le blond semble s'apercevoir du trouble de Blaise.

« Qu'y a-t-il? »

Blaise lui sourit, en sentant que Théodore n'est pas dupe, et l'embrasse avec dévotion.

« Rien, j'étais juste surpris. »

« Je dois prendre ça pour un oui? »

Cette fois son sourire est plus franc. Théodore se couche puis pose sa tête au creux de son cou. Le souffle chaud le berce jusqu'à l'endormissement.

Théodore se doute de quelque chose. C'est indéniable. Peut-être parce que Blaise à la fâcheuse tendance à sursauter dès que l'on prononce le mot Mangemort, ou parce qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de dévisager le Trio Invulnérable à leur passage.  
Mars passe bien vite aux yeux de Blaise. Il ne sait pas quoi imaginer mais il sait que quelque chose va arriver, qu'il sera pris dans le tumulte et disparaîtra sûrement ensuite.  
Il sert la main de Théodore, assez fort pour que l'on puisse voir les jointures devenir blanches. Il ne veut pas perdre ce qu'il a à peine entrevu, toucher du bout des doigts.  
Trois mois se sont écoulés. Entre le douillet des couvertures chaudes du dortoir et les bancs froids de l'école où seules leurs épaules pouvaient se souvenir du contact de l'autre, ils ont appris à s'aimer. Ou du moins à faire comme si, se dit Blaise. Parce que lui et Théodore s'aiment à coups de mots, de maux aussi. Leurs chaires se désirent, pourtant ils ne soulagent pas leur faim, ils n'en ont pas besoin. Ils sont comme au-dessus de la luxure même s'ils se touchent constamment.  
Blaise est peut-être le plus silencieux ces jours-ci. Il essaye de garder en mémoire chaque parcelle du corps de Théodore, chaque instant passé en sa présence.

Les Serpentards ne disent rien sur leur drôle de couple. Étrangement, ils on l'air de s'être mis d'accord pour éviter d'en parler et de les regarder. Pourtant, un jour Blaise a surpris Goyle bousculer un troisième année -un pouffsouffle, s'il se souvient bien- qui avait rit à leur passage.  
Seul Malfoy s'accorde le droit de les fixer longuement, ses yeux demandant pourquoi. Théodore lui lance un regard amusé, Blaise se sent coupable. Il a l'étrange impression de trahir Draco tandis qu'il ne lui avait rien promis. Souvent, Blaise se dit qu'il se ment à lui-même. Il tient certainement plus à Malfoy qu'il n'ose l'avouer. Mais cela fait moins mal de s'assurer que personne ne compte quant on a la certitude que tout ce que l'on a disparaîtra.

Avril est là, avec son début de floraison, son vent frais et son soleil à moitié caché. Le ciel de la Grande Salle est clément, cependant l'ambiance est tendue. Ils ont tous été réunis, au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Blaise déglutit et s'accroche à Théodore un peu brusquement. Ce dernier l'observe et lui offre un sourire rassurant. Il est déconcertant de constater que malgré sa stature plus que frêle, Théodore est capable de balayer les peurs de n'importe qui.  
Dumbledore se lève, gravement. Le silence qui régnait se fait plus écrasant.

« Peut-être certains sont encore sceptiques. Et je ne leur demanderais pas de me croire mais je vous donne l'ordre de rentrer chez vous, dès demain. Vos parents ont reçu un hibou aujourd'hui même. Le Poudlard Express vous attendra à 9h. Pour ceux qui ont obtenu leur permis de transplanage, un terrain sera mit à votre disposition à Pré-au-lard. Veillez à ne rien oublier. Bonne chance à tous. »

Un brouhaha insupportable. Des questions fusent « et nos ASPICs? », « Pourquoi on a pas été prévenu avant? », « Tu crois que Potter est mêlé à ça? ». Blaise agrippe Théodore et l'entraîne à l'extérieur. Le monde tangue autour de lui, il est oppressé, il doit s'isoler.  
Ils arrivent vite au dortoir. Blaise s'écroule sur son lit et souffle fort. Théodore reste debout, le regard sombre et fixe. Il est curieusement calme. Se doutait-il de quelque chose? se demande Blaise.  
Le blond bouge enfin, se dirige vers sa valise et commence à plier ses affaires. Se relevant sur ses coudes, Blaise l'observe, stupéfait. Il s'attendait à une discussion, dans laquelle Théodore lui proposerait de le rejoindre pour son Maître ou bien lui dirait qu'il est un espion et qu'il devrait rejoindre Potter dans son combat. Et là, son alter ego semble indifférent à son sort. Il va partir, sans prendre connaissances des choix de Blaise.  
Il soupire longuement, frustré, puis se décide lui aussi à ranger. Il jette pêle-mêle ses vêtements dans sa malle, un peu trop violemment peut-être car il sent immédiatement une tension se créer.  
Il n'a pas le courage d'aborder le sujet. Il ne veut pas mettre des mots sur leur séparation parce qu'il attend quelque chose -il ne sait pas quoi- du blond. Il voudrait qu'il le retienne ou l'accompagne, il n'est pas sûr. Pourtant, il reste aussi silencieux que Théodore. Et c'est dans cette ambiance muette qu'ils se couchent, flanc contre flanc. Leurs mains se rencontrent et s'attrapent douloureusement. Quand Balise sent les ongles courts s'enfoncer dans sa peau, il prend conscience que Théodore n'ignore pas ce qu'il va se passer. Cela tord un peu plus l'estomac de Blaise: il sait qu'ils ne se reverront jamais et ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher.  
Deux lèvres se posent doucement à la jointure de son cou et de son épaule et il oublie tout. Il prend ce que lui donne Théodore, c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. Ils s'embrassent à perdre haleine. C'est un baiser profond, rongeur d'âmes. Théodore s'endort un peu plus tard, Blaise se sent perdre pieds. Si seulement son camarade avait chercher à le convaincre, Blaise l'aurait suivit jusqu'au bout du monde. Mais, il commence à comprendre le fonctionnement de Théodore…

Le lendemain matin, un climat feutré règne dans le château. Tout le monde s'apprête à quitter Poudlard, pour certains ce sera la dernière fois qu'ils la contempleront. Les valises sont traînées, les hiboux volent haut, chaque son est comme étouffé par l'atmosphère mi-apeurée, mi-mélancolique.  
Sur le quai, Blaise refuse de se détacher des doigts de Théodore. Celui-ci lui jette un regard réprobateur signifiant certainement qu'il faut se résigner. Ou peut-être est-ce une accusation: il aurait dû éviter que cela se passe ainsi, réagir, en parler avant. C'est trop tard.  
Avec un sourire sécurisant, Théodore embrasse doucement Blaise.  
Soudain, le monde a disparu, ils ne sont plus que deux êtres sur terre. Le temps révèle toute sa vérité: l'infini. Une caresse-adieu, délicate et destructrice à la fois.  
Le train les ramène à la réalité de son cri aiguë. Ils doivent se quitter dès maintenant: Théodore a choisit de transplaner. Un dernier chuchotement:

« Adieu. »

Blaise monte dans un wagon, hagard. Il rentre dans un compartiment vide, comme un fantôme. Machinalement, il va à la fenêtre. Il veut voir Théodore une dernière fois. Cet au revoir était trop rapide, trop irréel. Il se penche, cherche la silhouette effilé de son compagnon, en vain. Il a disparu.  
Blaise s'affale sur un siège. Apathique. C'est impossible, ça n'a pas déjà eu lieu. Il ne peut pas, ne veut pas croire qu'ils ne se reverront jamais. On ne peut être écarté d'une personne lorsque l'on a partagé tant et si fort.

Le voyage s'est passé dans une lenteur insupportable, Blaise essayant tant bien que mal de chasser Théodore de ses pensées. Il n'a adressé la parole a aucun passager et n'a pas dormi. Quand il descend du train, il ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre et c'est pourquoi il sursaute violemment au contact d'une main sur son épaule. Il lève les yeux, ébahi.

« Zabini? » hochement de tête affirmatif.

« Suis-moi. » Grogne Maugrey Fol'Œil.

Il s'exécute docilement. Après une longue marche, ils débouchent enfin sur le Chemin de Traverse et bifurquent rapidement dans une petite rue qui ne semble accueillir qu'une seule auberge. Ils entrent, Maugrey demande à Blaise de l'attendre et il va discuter avec un homme au visage émacié -l'aubergiste. Celui-ci jette fréquemment un œil dans la direction du Serpentard. Quelques minutes plus tard, Fol'Œil revient et l'emmène sans ménagement dans une chambrette. Il balance la valise de Blaise dans un coin puis grommelle:

« C'est temporaire, mais ici tu seras en sécurité. Ne sors pas et n'utilise jamais ta baguette. Erius viendra te donner à manger à heure régulière. Personne ne sait que tu es ici à part lui, Dumbledore et moi-même, alors pas de blague gamin. »

Blaise n'a pas le temps d'acquiescer, l'auror s'est volatilisé. Il entreprend de vider ses bagages.

La nuit est tombée. Blaise ne s'est jamais sentit aussi seul de toute sa courte vie. Il couvre un sanglot. Non, il ne pleurera pas, il ne doit pas. Pour ne pas regretter Théodore il est tenu de sourire à la moitié de vie qui lui est accordée, pour un temps.

Fin.

ou peut-être pas.


End file.
